Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has a high contrast ratio and is suitable to display a moving image. Further, since power consumption of the liquid crystal display device is low, the liquid crystal display device is utilized in various fields such as a notebook computer, a monitor, or a TV. A molecular structure of a liquid crystal is thin and long. The liquid crystal has an optical anisotropy having a directivity of an orientation and a polarization property by which when the liquid crystal is located in an electric field, an orientation of the molecules changes depending on an intensity of the electric field. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device implements an image using the optical anisotropy and the polarization property of the liquid crystal.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two opposing substrates to bond the substrates to each other. Electrodes are formed on inner surfaces of two substrates to change an orientation of the liquid crystal molecules by an electric field applied to the two electrodes, thereby causing difference of light transmittances.
The transmittance difference of the liquid crystal panel, light supplied from a backlight which is disposed on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel passes through the liquid crystal panel. Color composition which is implemented while the light supplied from the backlight passes through a color filter is reflected to display a color image.
A general manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display device may be divided into a substrate manufacturing process which forms an array substrate and a color filter substrate, a cell process which completes a liquid crystal panel, and a module process which integrates the liquid crystal panel and the backlight.
Among the above processes, during the substrate manufacturing process, thin film deposition, photolithography, and etching processes are repeated several times to implement a thin film transistor (TFT) array layer and the color filter layer on each substrate. During the cell process, a seal pattern is formed to be bond onto any one of the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate, and then two substrates are bonded to be opposite to each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween, thereby completing the liquid crystal panel. During the module process, a polarizer and a driving circuit are attached onto the liquid crystal panel completed as described above and then the liquid crystal panel is integrated with the backlight to form a liquid crystal display device.
In the meantime, a spacer is provided between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate to constantly maintain an interval between the two substrates. The spacer is classified into a ball spacer and a column spacer in accordance with a shape and a disposing method. The ball spacer is formed to be scattered on the array substrate or the color filter substrate and the column space is formed on the color filter substrate through patterning. Recently, a column spacer which is formed in a specific position with a desired shape is widely used.